Oden Shop
by Murasaki K
Summary: SessKag story, after Kagome found herself back in the future, she had to restructure her life once more and find her happiness.
1. Default Chapter

**Parents**

**&Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha&**

'A small restaurant; that would be nice. Something to start over with and put effort on. To cook for strangers and then to come home and cook for your family something simple, not what I'd normally cook at the restaurant. Starting with gyoza and ebi fry, as side dish maybe a little salad, although I'd probably be the only one who'd eat it. Shippou would most likely demand his two portion of purin after the dinner, but I'd almost certainly oppose it, "_not until you finish your rice_." He'd probably pout at me, but continue to finish his dinner; I'd pat him on the head and give him his favorite dessert, and then we all would watch TV, and I would ask what they would like to have for their bento tomorrow and Inuyasha----'

A figure crumbled to the floor whimpering.

'Inuyasha would- he would- say "_Anything, as long as we're having tonkatsu ramen_ _for dinner tomorrow_." And I would say. "_Stupid dog, we're not going to have ramen every second night!_" He'd then say. "_Why not? I like your ramen!_" I would then smile and comply.'

The figure laughed and cried at the same time.

'I'm loosing it; he's making me loosing it.'

**OoOoOoO**

It had been five years ago when Kagome had found herself on the other side of the well; not the other side she had yearned for, but the other side she had said her goodbye to.

When the wish on the jewel had been made, she had never once thought that there might be a chance she would be materialized back to her own time. Because she had been so sure that her world was there, where the Kaede's village was; where a boy with long raven black hair and blue eyes, wearing scarlet, stronger than poor armor, woven from fire rat's fur clothes, lived.

It was where a little demon child with green eyes and orange hair was waiting for his reward; sweets that she kept rationed only for him.

It was where she had thought she had built a new family to spend her time for the rest of her life with.

It was where she had been whole.

**OoOoOoO**

Had she made a terrible mistake in her past life to deserve this? Why was her karma so dire? She had not been vengeful; she was even generous, and she had even shared, hadn't she? But she was not made to be contented, only to be stranded and lost.

**OoOoOoO**

She remembered it was in a starry night like this. Their mission was finally accomplished. After one and a half year traveling like Bedouins, fighting, and suffering, all mistakes were fixed and forgiven. The old case of torn feelings was cleared, and she was won over by him. Not as if she hadn't worked for his affection on her part but she liked the romantic cliché that the male would always fight for the girl's affection.

Well, the main thing was, Kikyou went alone to hell, and Inuyasha loved Kagome, the Kagome who turned out to be not the miko's reincarnation. Kagome was Kagome, and Inuyasha loved her because she was Kagome.

When two lovers found each other; well, when one was a human and the other was a half demon, what would they do next? Rethink.

How much time did they have together? She didn't want him watching her grow old. Her worries happened to be insignificant as he explained that once they were mated, her life span would naturally be extended, and she would live as long as him. The kindness of nature, she sighed.

But something bothered them; was it actually good to live that long? They would outlive their friends and watch them die, and that would be terrible. Of course out of their selfishness, they did not think of Shippou; that they might have the responsibilities to watch over him. They had appointed themselves as Shippou's parent after all; actually she as his mother and he as her mate-to-be would logically be his father. (At this point he was actually a bit uncomfortable)

But they were children, and children acted first then think. So as he came up with a plan, he asked her for the jewel to make a wish, and she granted his request. (The jewel was won over Naraku. Naraku was demolished, and his spawns were liberated. Kohaku was miraculously revived –with a little help from a sword named Tensaiga-. Miroku's kazaana was lifted; Sango was content, and Kirara purred beside her. Only one victim was gone forever, Kaede.)

Inuyasha declared that he would become a human, live his life as a normal human would, and marry his Kagome. She blushed prettily.

"Oh yeah! That's what you think, mutt face! I'm going to make the wish to become a human and marry Kagome!"

A familiar voice; even though they were a bit annoyed, they were glad anyway that he lived. (Well, not all actually.)

"After you made the wish, I'll kill you and marry Kagome." Inuyasha countered back (yes, you read correctly, _Inuyasha countered back_ in _words_; no fists, no kicks, no curses, no wind scar; words, as in talking) in calm tone.

So it was verified; Kouga was in good health. Even though he lost the shards on his legs, he wasn't hurt, and his youki was still enough to make him faster than any other demon.

"Then after you make your wish, I'll kill you and take Kagome away, dog breath!"

Everybody sighed; there was no ending to this. They might as well fight each other right now, and the winner got to mate the girl.

"Kouga-kun, come here a sec, and you'll stay right there, Inuyasha." Kagome said in her sweetest syrupy voice, indicating that something bad was going to happen, bad, bad things.

After that all they could hear was Kouga whining, and Kagome, though incoherent, was admonishing him sternly; sometimes they heard a little slap, and then more whine. Finally she came back alone.

"So, where were we?"

**OoOoOoO**

Did she ever regret that she gave him the jewel? A big YES

She never even stopped to think about the consequences. Now after five years, she thought about all of them she had left behind; she thought about Inuyasha a lot, but most of all she thought about Shippou.

How could she do this to him? Once again the little orphaned demon child was loosing a family member. How could she not stop, rethink and concentrate on her priorities?

She realized now that Shippou might be unhappy too. Back then, when they had been discussing about the wish, she hadn't thought about the fact that even though she and Inuyasha would die together, the little Shippou would have to watch them die, in his teenager years too, and he would be left alone.

But the wish had been backfired, everything had gone wrong and she never even had had a chance to say goodbye or apologize.

Everyday she lived her life imagining how it should have been, and how it should never have happened.

Sometimes a thought crossed her mind; what if her little Shippou was still alive? Through all the centuries, searching for her, awaiting the chance they would find each other again, anticipating, forgiving, and lonely. Lonely… the thought hit her hard; she had condemned him to loneliness. The moment she had given Inuyasha the jewel, she had decided his fate to witness the death of his friends who meant so much to him.

The fault of being a parent, but not to admit responsibilities as one

**OoOoOoO**

She was seventeen when she was back to her future life; she had a lot to catch up with, and missing school for half a year wasn't actually a supporting record either. Even though she studied hard and took many tutorial aids, working herself to mortal exhaustion, she knew she would never really catch up with everything; she had willed this backwardness and satisfied herself with average results.

After school, she didn't know what to do next, so she just filled her times by taking courses and doing part time jobs. Until she remembered how her friends back in the Sengoku era loved her cooking; well, Inuyasha would never express his appreciation noticeably over her food preparation, but he always grunted when he found her food likeable, and that was enough for her.

She decided to become a cook. It was only logical to figure out why; it was the thing she did best. She had the taste, the knowledge of herbs and spice, the instinct for the apt seasoning, and she was the happiest when she cooked. It was as simple as that.

She took three years schooling, and half a year ago she was very fortunate to get a chef job in a reputable and elegant restaurant in the city.

The restaurant served many international dishes, not actually specializing in authenticity, but focusing on the fusion of international and regional tastes. But some dishes were meant to be prepared as they originally were, especially Chinese cuisine, so she tried to benefit from the technique of preparing the ingredients, instead of ruining the ingredients by fusing the spices.

She knew that many people didn't actually trust fusion restaurants, and their customer circle was a bit diminutive at first, but they were gaining trust by creating first class, heavenly tasted, fused dishes after another. In the end the customer circle was increasing rapidly. Where once there was peace and joy of cooking, now there was additively stress and exhaustion, but the joy was still there anyway.

But still longing for a life of her own, after weeks of insistent persuasion she was finally granted a new contract by her boss; she got to work from Wednesday to Saturday. Four days work's schedule was the best thing that ever happened to her. She loved her job, but she wanted a life along too.

**OoOoOoO**

Sesshoumaru was not happy; he did not need to humor his business representative. He was after all the boss, wasn't he? But being constantly around human for over three hundred years had taught him things like patience and goodwill were important in order to earn trust, and he had had enough from distrust; it was tiring to live alone, so he went along as long as it did not irritate him, yet.

So there he found himself on the fifth day of the week in an overbooked restaurant; terribly irritated, his nose was in the verge of falling off. He groaned, 'the stenches in this distance.' He looked at his worker, sizing him. 'If I wrench his flesh out of his skin, would the cook prepare it de sauté for me?'

His employee was looking at him nervously. He repeatedly mentioned that he should try the fish rolls with dill butter; it was the best in the fish category, but Sesshoumaru simply lifted his brow and countered that he would prefer meat. And the conversation was ceased.

Over the entrée and the oyster vichyssoise (leek cream soup with oyster), Sesshoumaru couldn't help to notice two things; one: the cuisine was great, two: it was strangely, frighteningly familiar. Something about the aroma and aura of it; the hand that had prepared it was-- damn! He couldn't put his claw on it.

Maybe he had tasted that person cooking from another place, and then he noticed as his dinner company began to shift uncomfortably. 'What's wrong with this pup?' He wondered. 'Yes, the entire time he had behaved like a pup.'

He was aware that his worker often conducted himself like a progeny around him; maybe it was because he had financed his education and provided his needs, but then he was always soft towards orphans, like the time when he took the little kitsune in his care. His worker, sitting across the table, was a human; one of few who knew his secret as being the oldest youkai alive, and he did sometimes act like a patron toward him, but that was because he was proud that he was able to mold something out of him, to make him the best in his division. However, tonight the pup was ruining his image, as well as his.

After the veal medallions with mustard and prosciutto was served and painstakingly neat consumed, the waiter offered them the dessert card. Sesshoumaru refused politely and settled for doppio espresso instead while his worker leafed through the menu, seemed uneager to leave.

When he had finally finished his dessert, he turned to the head waiter and requested the chef's presence to express his satisfaction over the cuisine.

It was then that Sesshoumaru realized that he was referring to a future female mate, and he was asking his consent because he was peculiarly in some strange angle his father.

He almost laughed out loud; the whole charade for something like this, some human father might find this very touching, but he found it rather tiring and degenerating. But he played along anyway, somewhere along patience and goodwill his instinct told him to stay.

And as they waited, Sesshoumaru recognized in disgust the building scent of arousal coming from his adopted son. 'Yuck, among all these food.' But he was intrigued; what kind of rare species was this girl to be able to stir a male being into something putty in her hand?

He caught a whiff of a distinctive scent; his mind whirled.

**OoOoOoO**

Five hundreds years ago he had been betrayed of his legacy. A girl, who used to accompany his half brother, had broken his pride the moment she had been able to pull the rusty sword out of the stone; he hadn't even been able to touch it. He hadn't been the chosen one in his father's eyes.

In his memory he lashed his toxic claw at her. The girl had smelled then like jasmine and spring rain.

The second time he attacked her, he realized that she was indeed strong.

The last battle against Naraku; the smell of jasmine and spring rain seemed to wash over the battle arena. The girl was still pure.

He saw his half brother for the last time, but couldn't detect the scent of the girl who used to accompany him. The girl had left him, and his half brother was broken.

He saw the kitsune crying his eyes out over the girl, lonely and abandoned, but still hoped to meet her. He wondered; how could one person be so loved?

The hanyou that became human, the kitsune, the monk, and the demon exterminator had separated and never found their happiness.

**OoOoOoO**

Kagome straightened the sleeve of her uniform. Something was making her nervous, but then she chided herself; why should she be? She had done this hundred of times before, and it was only Shiki.

She walked down the hall, greeting some guests and inspecting their orders, occasionally contemplating the choices some made; she'd left almost none unattended and continued to walk straight into the bright, anticipating puppy eyes of her friend.

"Shiki-dono, do you have any complains to spare?"

"Hai, Kagome-dono, I'm referring to your houkouonchi. It almost took you half an hour to get here." He huffed.

**+end of chapter+**

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Glossary:

gyoza: fried dumplings

ebi fry: deep fried shrimps

purin: japanese pudding

bento: lunch box

tonkatsu ramen: noodle with pork based soup

dono: title you attach to someone's name meaning Mr./Mrs./Miss

houkouonchi: directionless, like Ryoga from Ranma ½


	2. Selfish Joy

**Selfish Joy**

**&Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha&**

"Shiki-dono, do you have any complains to spare?"

"Hai, Kagome-dono, I'm referring to your houkouonchi; it almost took you half an hour to get here." He huffed.

Kagome laughed; it was truly relieving to meet a friend at work. She didn't have to be polite or advising; she could truly relax, and her shift almost ended; soon she'd be able to shake off the stiffness sitting on her neck.

And then someone turned abruptly around. The person who was sitting in front of Shiki with his back to her, he turned around, stood up, and she caught her breath.

Amber. His eyes were the color of amber; she had once known a hanyou boy and a demon lord who had had that shade of eye color.

She was loosing it.

**OoOoOoO**

Jasmine, spring rain, and purity; the scent had sent his mind reeling. He was living history again; he went back to the place everyone called a warring state, but to him it was a piece of heaven, something to look back and yearn for.

When he hadn't his nose, he wouldn't recognize her. She looked so different; no one would mistake her for the undead miko now.

The girl, who stood agape in front of him, was not a girl anymore; she was a woman, but after all the years she was still pure, and he couldn't help but wonder how long she had maintained this state. Had someone not took her? Did they not crave for her?

It was not the question of wanting or not wanting; he realized it was her decision to stay pure.

She was before, he had to admit, beautiful in her childlike sort of way, and the fact that she was pure only fuelled more fire in the eyes of the beholder.

But now, when he thought she couldn't get more striking, she did. Beautiful than ever, her midnight black hair was still shining silkily, though longer that it reached the end of her bottoms. She kept her pony no longer, letting her front hair grew into beautiful layers; she had her hair layered beautifully, and it was straight, not slightly wavy like it used to be, but it still had its healthy thickness.

Her eyes seemed to change; it was no longer bright blue almost violet, but it was smoky blue with tiny dots of gold spectrum. He didn't know eye color could change.

Her nose was cute, a bit thinner than the last time he saw her, and the last time it was a bit stumped, but still was cute. Now it was endearing cute.

Her lips were rosier than he remembered; it might've caused by the exertion of her work in the kitchen, looking at the flush in the cheeks as well, but still it was captivating. The way she held it slightly open… revealing a bit of perfect white teeth and tempting little rosy tongue. Her lips weren't lips that one forgot; even though they were fleshy and sensual and perfectly curved, they were, as her nose was, endearing cute and sexy. It appraised her little elfin face more, if possible.

She lost her baby fat on her cheeks; they were so smooth like the surface of a marble, tinted with flush of healthy rose. Her skin was perfect and unblemished.

Her neck was long and graceful; her nape was tempting to kiss, and her wisps of hairs only making it more vulnerable.

Her body was still tiny, but her breasts were fuller, definer, and perfectly rounded. She still had that cute arms and hands, but they were slightly thinning over the years. It seemed that her baby fat was fairly gone from her body, but nonetheless her body looked so soft, vulnerable, and fragile, and yet her curves, now definer, made her look more sexy than before; her aura was a combination of erotic innocence and seductive vulnerable beauty.

Her changes didn't go unaware by Sesshoumaru; even though he kept his face impassive, he was stunned inside for being physically affected.

After staring at each other for about one minute or more, he finally spoke up.

"So, Miko, you've got a lot of explaining to do."

**OoOoOoO**

Kagome could only stare at the man who was her only tie to the past. 'Why is he here? Why is he still alive? Are they still alive too? Is _he_…no, stop, I have to stop to presume; let him talk, let him tell me. I won't ask, I just won't… oh gods, _why is he here?_'

Sesshoumaru sensed her frantic aura. "I hope you're not disappointed?" He asked mockingly.

But irony and sarcasm were lost to Kagome; all her pent-up emotions were suddenly towed back to the surface. All those years of built up confidence was shattered like the jewel of the four souls once was.

And then unexpectedly Sesshoumaru grabbed her arms to steady her; he whispered menacingly. "Don't you dare faint on me."

Kagome jerked back; she pulled her arms back and steadied herself. "No, I won't. I might throw up on you, but you'd probably evade it, as genteel as you are."

"You guys! You know each other! Why didn't I know this! Kagome! Kagome! Hey Kagome!"

"Shiki-kun, I heard you loud and clear. Yes, we know each other, unwillingly-"

"The feeling is mutual, Miko."

Kagome ignored him and continued. "Unwillingly before, but now I'm just glad that he's here." And she looked at him almost affectionately, offering a silent peace.

He was silently astonished; she was behaving more mature than him! After all these years he had thought she would shrieked at him, still held her grudges on him for trying to kill her and her friends. Out of perverse inexplicable reason he had wanted her to behave like she had been once before; he didn't want her to change.

So, now out of childishness, he defied her unspoken request. "Then I will correct myself; the feeling was, on my part, not reciprocal."

She sighed and took a seat between them. "So be it then. What have you guys had?" She asked, changing the topic.

"Didn't you miss them all, Miko? Don't you still?" Now that she was sitting down, he decided to prod further on her wounds.

But she simply smiled softly at him, and her coming answer was baffling him more beyond repair. "Did you join forces with Naraku now? Dear almost-half-brother-in-law, it is not on your nature to be cruel and taunting." She looked him straight in the eyes and whispered quietly but deadly. "I remember you helped him."

"It was only a whim, wench!" His answer was coarser than he preferred; he inhaled deeply. Inside he was irritated that the effect was backfiring; after three hundred years of trained patience, this wench had succeeded to irritate him to the verge of throttling her. No, he rebuffed that fact; it was a bad evening in the beginning, and that was why his patience was wearing thin.

Shiki never knew how it felt like to be a street lantern, and now he knew; it was in fact not very kind. His foster parent and the girl he was in love with for the longest time were sitting here with him, ignoring him unintentionally, which made it crueler than it seemed to be.

But he remained still; someone had taught him to be patient, and he was a good learner and trustful to the verge of blindness.

Sesshoumaru was not satisfied; he didn't know why, but he had expected more tragedy out of this reunion. And sitting here near him was a Miko who was killing her own passion. It was unlike her to be so sickeningly compassionate; had she not once before fought for his half brother's affection? Now here she was, acting like she was going to enter celibacy.

He braced himself for the final assault, preparing to hear her shriek and wails.

"They never find their happiness, those friends of yours; even though Naraku was defeated, they all died tragically, alone and heartbroken. What a shame, Miko."

Hearing it from him, from a man she knew who would never lie out of his honor, was almost a relief; now she knew what happened. Now she knew a reason not to go on.

Sesshoumaru watched her altered before him; at first he had almost yelled victoriously in silent. In his mind he was hogging her elegantly as he repeatedly sang the three words over and over again, 'hit a nerve, hit a nerve, hit a nerve.'

He controlled himself; he sure as hell wasn't going to degenerate himself over such petty victory. He would probably-

Her eyes were dead, he inspected.

For the first time in nine hundreds years he pulled a muscle on his face. His rusted mask was slowly slipping over, roughly. The more emotional he became, the duller she befell, and the word was _lifeless_.

It was beneath him to feel guilt, but much lower was the fact that he inflicted it; he was, out of usual, beginning to panic. (And pigs do fly.)

She stood up silently and headed for the door, bumped her forehead at the massive glass door, but kept going. She already said her farewell mentally; pains were not there anymore to feel.

He had waited a while before he took some action. He was conning himself assuming she would only go home and cry her eyes out to sleep.

He had to be really old to kid himself like that, and he watched as she fled from the restaurant to her car. Yes, he was indeed decrepit.

**+end of chapter+**

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Please read and review; thank you.


	3. Friends and Pocky

**Friends and Pocky**

**&Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha&**

He could barely restrain his anger when he pulled her out of the wrecked car.

"Why are you doing this, Miko? Such things don't work when I'm around; I would simply revive you with Tensaiga! You should've known that, you stupid wench!"

Kagome was inexplicably unharmed, except for the big bump she had on her head.

She guessed she should've been thankful that he saved her, preventing an ugly crash, but white cold fury was filling her that she momentarily forgot the pain she had from the double bashes.

"Who. Ask. You. Bastard. To. Save. My. Life."

"I could've left this non existent life of mine and have at once peace. For the first time in my life I would not have to try so hard." Her voice was becoming inaudible with each word she said; a lump was jumping in her throat, threatening its break, and then she gained strength, and her voice rose with each breath she took. "Everyday I woke up, and when I opened my eyes, all I could see was everything that was not supposed to be, but I said, 'gambatte,' because somewhere, someone along the way might wish for me to continue, but there is no one!"

"Don't do this to yourself, Miko."

"WHY? Why shouldn't I? Give me one reason, one reason, a stupid one for that; I don't care. Just tell me why did you deny me my peace?"

"Because," he gritted out, "you might want to live."

"One chance, I would give you one more chance; if you-"

"Because I lied, dammit!" He spat. "Because there is one 512 years old demon in my house, who hasn't gotten over his mother yet."

"Shi…Shippou…? Sesshoumaru, do you mean… Shippou is still… he's here? With you?"

"Come, I'll take you to him."

"No! I mean wait. I can't see him like this; I have to get him something. He…, he- is he mad at me? I never meant to…" She fidgeted; somehow her senses found their way back to her nerves, and the pain that was not there before began to thrum its way straight into her head, glorious, nauseating pain.

"I thought I told you not to faint on me."

"What? I can't help it, you jerk! Ow…" She groaned, clutching her injury. "Just don't give me impossible orders, okay?"

"Fine, do you have time tomorrow around ten?"

"I'll make the time; just tell me where he lives, please."

"He lives with me; we accommodated the top floor of a tower that I owned."

"What happened to your fortress?" She was curious; she couldn't somehow place him in a modern building, drinking his coffee from a cup, made from a coffee machine.

"I destroyed it."

"You did what? Oh… before someone destroyed it? Somewhere in () Meiji period, wasn't it?" He nodded. She regretted that she had even asked him. It had to be hard for him; somehow she knew he was proud of his citadel, an heirloom that was trusted on him.

"Here, take this." He offered awkwardly.

She smiled. "A business card?"

"Yes, I know. I should've offered this before, but it was as if- well, you've distracted me."

"Oh," she read the card. "Only Sesshoumaru, no family name?"

"I wouldn't need to have one."

"That's sad."

It agitated him. The way the talk found no ending; one comment led to another. It disturbed him more to find that he didn't want to end it himself; curiosity killed the cat, he always thought, but he asked anyway.

"And why is that so?"

She looked up; she hadn't meant to voice her thought. "Well, I thought you said that because you wouldn't want to continue your family line; not that- I don't want to presume; I'm sorry; it's the bump, you see."

"Yes, the thing is ugly."

"Excuse me?" She sputtered, but he was already gone. She then sighed; it was indeed time to go home, but when she looked at her car; grimacing in pain, she wondered what she would do now.

"It's okay; I'll take care of it. Go home, Kagome. You might want to rest before you meet them tomorrow."

"Shiki-kun?" The young man with spiky black hair and gentle eyes stopped besides her; he caught her chin and gave her an introspecting gaze, and then he touched her wound gently.

"Ouch!"

"It's okay; it's not a gash, so… want to tell me now, or I'll wait?"

"You'll wait. I'm kinda tired, so I'll go home now. Thanks, Shiki-kun."

She turned and walked away, but suddenly he stopped her, turned her gently around, and hugged her tightly.

"Kagome," he whispered softly through her hair. "Gambatte... Or I- …I wouldn't know what to do…"

She felt wetness in her nape; she then disengaged herself from him and wiped his cheeks. She left.

**OoOoOoO**

Friendship was something anomalous; it was like an unhinged relationship. She had made up her mind a long time ago that she wouldn't like to have friends or friends that hoped to change their status. It was not right leading him on like that, using him like a recreation mall, and she tried, she really did try to change, but then it was weekend all over again, and she was lonely.

It was not about give and take. It was just as much as this; that she gave a little and didn't want to take anything but still demanded more.

The addicted shopper

**OoOoOoO**

Anxiety was a great blunder. All morning she had been edgy. She had wanted to purchase something for Shippou, but didn't know exactly what, so she bought the only thing she knew that used to make him ecstatic.

All nineteen sorts of Pocky they have in stores.

Chocolate Pocky, Men's Pocky (with dark chocolate), Marble Tee Pocky, Almond Pocky, Strawberry Pocky, Milk Flavored Pocky, Black Bitter Marble Pocky, Anglaise Almond Crush Pocky, Chocolat Almond Crush Pocky, Coconut Pocky, Plain Almond Crush Pocky, Giant Pocky, Crème Brule/Flan Pocky, Bittersweet Chocolate Pocky, Grape Pocky, Hokkaido Melon Pocky, Cornflakes and Almond Pocky, Kobe Giant Wine Pocky, Banana Lucky.

And he was like what? …Like… 512 years old maybe. (Put her fist in her palm)

Well he was lucky she didn't get him boxer shorts or something like that, and she was very tempted too; after all these years shopping with her mom, she knew what type that would be a comfort wear or- eeew… cut that.

So she took her change, muttered incoherent sentences with an oversized strip plastered on her head. Mental Note: She would never go to that store again.

**OoOoOoO**

She was not the only one who was edgy on that morning. How would you describe a nervous dog demon? And not just any dog demon; how would one recognize a nervous Sesshoumaru? His tail was slightly twitching (he didn't need to conceal his marking as a demon in his own home, I'd say); he put sugar in his coffee; he choose honey instead of peach preserves to smear on his toast, and he was reading his newspaper upside down.

"Spill it, _o-tou-san_." Shippou drawled out his words leisurely.

Sesshoumaru glared at him; a glare that came from an impassive face was something that was very sinister.

"Sorry, Sesshoumaru, but you have to tell me why I can't go out today, and what the hell are we waiting for anyway? This is my fifth cup of coffee, and when caffeine is bad for human, it's worse for demon!"

He was about to answer the kit, preparing him before he met his long-lost surrogate mother. He never once thought to question his sentiments towards her. There was a probability that he might not wish a reunion; after all he did only assumed-

Too late, the doorbell rang.

"I'll get that." Shippou jumped from his seat; he was glad for the interruption, anything to ease the strain.

"Sit down! Don't move before I told you so."

"What the-"

Sesshoumaru gave him a warning glare and left the room.

**OoOoOoO**

He drank in her appearance. Standing on his doorway, shivering, and holding an enormous seven eleven plastic bag, was the most endearing nerve wreck he had ever seen. She was clothed in a simple white cotton, knee-length, empire waist cut, cap sleeved summer dress; her straight, layered hair was unfastened, center parted, and falling softly to her hip. She wore a thin black wristlet from leather. It seemed to be the only accessory that she wore regularly; he saw it yesterday adorning her wrist.

Kagome never felt so out of place before. When she first entered the most exclusive tower in town, she felt so pastoral-like that she almost took off her shoes before stepping into the interior. Now here she was, starring at the most beautiful elegant man in his glorious summer yukata, feeling like she was entering an imperial court.

"Where is he?" She blurted out, afraid he might change his mind or that telling her Shippou was still alive was some kind of sick joke from him. It was below him to do such things, she knew, but after yesterday she didn't know what to believe anymore.

"In breakfast room; if you would follow me."

A door was suddenly slammed open; a young man with shoulder-length, orange hair tied into a low ponytail stepped into the scene.

"Sesshoumaru! I thought I-" His eyes went wide, and his lower lip began to tremble. Something inside him that was empty for a long, long time was beginning to fill him up, threatening to break through; all those longing and yearning; all the missing kisses and cuddles for hundreds of years. His knees felt weak, and he just couldn't hold it in anymore. He then unconsciously fell on his knees, gazed at her with glassy, yearning eyes and pleaded. "Kagome… Kagome… Okaa-san…" She wouldn't throw him away again, would she?

"Shippou! Shippou… Shippou… Shippou…" She said his name over and over again, chanting it like a holy sutra, and then she crushed his bending form into her tiny little body. Spasm of choked sobs engulfed them both.

Sesshoumaru exited the room silently.

**OoOoOoO**

She stroked his temple, caressed the contour of his nose and cheeks, trying to absorb his changes, and he snuggled forward, burying his nose in her hair, breathing in her scent, took comfort in everything that was hers.

"Look at you, so tall and handsome… Shippou, did you know I was worried about you? When I found myself on the other side of the well, I realized… Oh Shippou, I'm so sorry; I never once thought that the wish-- I never wanted to cast you aside, love…"

He shook his head; fresh tears were threatening to break.

"I'm so sorry, Shippou. I didn't think at all; I never once stopped to think how you might feel. I never meant to leave-"

Shippou shook his head. "There was nothing you could do, kaa-san; it was not your fault."

"But- but I should never-"

"Sshhh… Kagome, kaa-san; I forgive you."

Out of relief she sobbed, gently at first and then harder.

"And I survived, did I not? You're my reward for all the loss and isolation; after all I get to keep you, don't I?"

Kagome nodded through her tears. She ran her fingers softly through his hair. There was nothing left to say; the intensity of the hour was consumed in the necessity to touch, to feel something that they were promised to have a long time ago; comfort and home.

**OoOoOoO**

"Kaa-san, ask."

He gazed at her lovingly with his big green eyes, eyes that had haunted her dreams and waking hours.

"No."

He frowned. "But, I would've thought-"

"Shippou," she interrupted him, giving him a frantic almost nervous smile. "I would rather not know that now, okay?"

"Kaa-san-"

"Please…," she pleaded. "I beg you…"

He nodded his compliance, but still he felt disturbed; why had she not wanted to know? He almost swore it would be the first inquiring she made, and he had to tell her too that something had gone wrong back then; because even though she had disappeared, he had thought that some of the group members would've been able to cope with that, but instead they all had gone their own way and had never seemed to bear with what had happened.

At that moment his trail of thoughts was disrupted by the sudden appearance of his guardian.

**OoOoOoO**

Sesshoumaru entered the room after he had sensed the change of the atmosphere. Her last words got him baffled too. Why didn't she want to know? Was it because of the trauma yesterday? He pushed away the remorse that was starting to consume him. There was no way he would apologize; part of what he had said was true. They all had died tragically, and she had left them. Let her handle with her own culpability herself.

The reunited pair lifted their heads the moment he stated his appearance, and then they were starting to realize that they were still sitting on the floor, holding each other. She pulled gently away, but before she disengaged herself, her hand stroked the kit's cheek softly. Sesshoumaru felt suddenly a cold grip of fury clenching his heart by the display of tenderness he had witnessed. He disregarded the feeling.

"I believe you seemed to have lost track of time, Miko; if you would allow me, I would like to invite you to have late lunch with us." He spoke the words of invitation coldly.

"Oh sure; thank you." And then she remembered something. "Shippou, on the way here I got you-" She stopped, suddenly embarrassed.

"Kaa-san? What did you get me; is it on the bag? Lemme see!"

"Shippou-chan, just check it later on, okay?" She blushed as she gently slapped his hand away from the bag. Sesshoumaru lifted his brow questioningly.

"Nooooo! I want to know now!" Using his demon speed, he retracted the bag back and spilled the content out. Kagome reached out frantically for the bag while she was flushing adorably.

"Pocky?" For a moment Shippou was stunned, but as he looked at Kagome who was feeling uncomfortable by each passing second, he smiled kindly and let out a childish shriek that made Kagome beamed at him ecstatically.

Sesshoumaru had to bite his lip to restrain his mirth. No one had managed to provoke so many changes of emotion in him before; first he was captivated, then culpable, jealous, and now he was tenderly amused. Wait! Jealous? Tenderly amused? What was that? How did those vocabularies manage to creep inside his head? He mentally shook his head.

"Sesshoumaru, you want one too? Okay, but only one." Shippou handed him a Men's Pocky.

"Shippou, don't be so greedy. I bought you two from every sort; there must be about thirty eight of them. Let Sesshoumaru-sama choose which one he would like to have." Kagome admonished him.

Sesshoumaru looked at them menacingly, thinking that they were making fun of him. He was about to melt the pocky down with his toxic claw when he saw her face innocently gesturing him to take his pick. He quenched down his irritation and managed a polite reply. "Thank you, but this is quite adequate for me."

'If she ask me if I'm quite sure with that, I swear I' m going to harm her.' But Kagome was fortunately contented with his answer and turned her attention fully to her adopted son.

"Before we have lunch, I have something to discuss with both of you. It's about the living arrangement." Suddenly Shippou looked away sadly.

Kagome noticed her kit's expression. "Sesshoumaru-sama, if you would allow me, I would like to ask for your permission to visit Shippou as often as I could. Of course I would be happy if we-"

"Miko, I'm asking you to permanently stay with us- I mean him, here. There are plenty of guest rooms in this residence, and you'll be living here rent-free of course. I hope you'll give me your consent on this offer."

"Kaa-san, please; please, please, say yes. Please…"

Kagome looked at her son benignly, and then she slowly nodded her head. He hugged her bone-crushingly and jumped up and down like he used to do when he was a child.

The doorbell rang, and Shippou shouted excitedly. "I'll get that!"

Kagome turned her attention to Sesshoumaru who was about to leave the room. "Now that we're going to live together; don't you think it's time to call me something other than Miko, like my name maybe?"

"Now why should I do that?" He smirked.

She needed to get use to him moving his visage muscle. Well it might have been a bit easier too when he didn't look like as if he had to crack a rusty smile.

"Alright; suit yourself_, Onii-sama_." She grinned back evilly at him.

"Kagome," he gritted out. 'This wench is as bad as the kitsune!' He checked himself. "I would like to correct myself; I will, of course, from now on refer to you on your name."

She smiled softly at him. "Sesshoumaru-sama, I would like to make a new start. This time there is no legacy to fight for, so…" She held out her hand, gesturing him to tie the freshened kinship.

"No."

"I see; then you still hate me." She confirmed sadly.

"I don't hate you, but I will never befriend you."

**+end of chapter+**

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Glossary:

Gambatte:

() Meiji Period 1868-1912 , during this period, many castles was destroyed as unwelcome relicts of the feudal past.

Otou-san: Father

Okaa-san: Mother

Onii-sama: Brother

Yukata: a light Kimono

Please read and review; thank you.


	4. Chapter 4

**Tatsuya and Moeko**

**&Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha&**

"No, mom, you don't know him. He's Inuyasha's older half brother." She managed somehow to fold the soba (japanese buckwheat noodle) dough and started to cut it into small noodle stripes while talking with her mother on the phone.

"Is everything fine there? How's the baby?" She asked as she tucked the receiver firmer between her ear and shoulder.

Kagome's mother remarried three years ago. She, Souta and Jii-chan moved to Brisbane not long after that because Yusuke-san, Kagome's new father, had a new job stationed there. They asked her to come along too, but she was out of no particular reason reluctant to leave. Actually she was even glad that her family moved out, she didn't want to infect them with her grief, and her mother was so happy in love that Kagome almost hated her.

And the family really deserved their happiness after she had ditched them for one and a half year to spend most of her time in Sengoku Jidai. She had felt as if she really didn't belong to them now; she had after all estranged herself, and it wouldn't be fair if she sought her content now in them.

And six months ago her mother had sent her a beautiful baby picture of her new little brother, Yousui. It was the sweetest baby she had ever seen, and she had ached, feeling the emptiness in her womb.

"Okay, Mom, take care, okay. Bye."

Kagome set water to boil the noodle and prepared the ingredients to eat with the noodle. As the noodle cooked, she prepared iced water to cool it down, arranged it on the plate and sprinkled some nori seaweed on the top.

"Tadaima." It seemed that Shippou and Sesshoumaru were just coming home from work. She sighed as she answered, "Okaeri." Everything was so cozy and somehow familiar, the clicked sound of the closed door, the greetings, and the smell of the streets from their business suits.

It had been three weeks after she moved in. Shippou, as sweet as he was, was doing his best to act like an adolescent, sometimes a very tiring one, but most of the time affectionate. Sesshoumaru, on the other hand, acted very careful around her; at least that was what she guessed he was trying to pull. He spoke curt words of answer when asked, never say anything unnecessary except normal casual greetings (actually she thought that greetings might even be frivolous to him), so everything and everyone went along well.

"Take your seat in the breakfast room, please. The dinner will be ready in a minute; today we're having zarusoba." She wiped her hands on her apron.

"No, thanks, it's too hot to eat, and I already had a bite on the way here anyway." Shippou shrugged away and walked towards his room.

"Thank you, but I already had an early dinner today," Sesshoumaru muttered; he didn't even bothered to look at her as he continued to walk towards his library.

"Oh," Kagome nodded, and then she grabbed the chalkboard she had bought used for writing messages. She inspected her nails and scratched the surface of the chalkboard leisurely, drawing out a loud ear-piercing sound.

"Aaaaaaargh!" Both males screeched at her, hands covering their ears, eyes looking accusingly, disbelieving.

"Sorry about that, my hand slipped. Now, I want you guys to march straight into the breakfast room, and we're going to have a nice dinner together even if it kills you. Do you need an invitation?" She looked at them and threw a threatening glance towards the board as she added. "Hop, hop."

Sesshoumaru looked at Shippou accusingly, mentally said, 'she's crazy, and it's your fault we're stuck with her.' But Shippou simply smiled at him, mentally answered, "nuh, she's sweet, but oppose her if you feel like it," and he grinned while Sesshoumaru ignored him and took his seat.

She expertly served them, passing each of the dinner participants their portion of soba and tsuyu (soya based dipping sauce).

As they began to eat, she stood up and brought three cans of beers from the kitchen. "Sesshoumaru-sama, would you have some?" He nodded, and she poured the beer into the glass and handed it to him. She started to perform the same ritual for Shippou, but she stopped suddenly and eyed him taxingly.

"Sesshoumaru-sama, in demon age, is it okay for Shippou to drink alcohol?" Sesshoumaru grinned as he nodded. Shippou started to protest. "Kaa-san, I'm already over 500 years old!" And then he muttered under his breath, "In any way I'm more experienced than you."

"What was that?" Kagome asked him sharply. Shippou quickly appeased her. "Nothing, nothing at all." He answered in placating mode, eyeing the chalkboard in the kitchen.

"So, tell me, how was your day?" Kagome poured some beer into a glass and gave it to Shippou, still eyeing him suspiciously.

"Well-" They started to speak in unison. Sesshoumaru clammed up abruptly, embarrassed beyond measure, while Shippou snickered.

"Sesshoumaru-sama, I hope Shippou wasn't a bother to you. Thank you for taking care of him all these years. And to let him work for you, I couldn't express how great my gratitude to you." Kagome quickly acted in response, saving the conversation. Sesshoumaru nodded haughtily and waved his hand dismissingly.

"Mom-" Shippou gasped. "Do you know how many times in these past 500 years he had tried to knock me out? And not to mention- Ouch!"

"Believe me, Mi-, Kagome; I was only trying to discipline him. I'm afraid the education that I could only give might seem a little atrocious-" Shippou started to protest, but Sesshoumaru gave him something to rub on again and continued his sentence. "But I would never harm his existence."

"I'm glad, I guess." Kagome answered tentatively, and Sesshoumaru gave her a threatening 'you should' look. And then she gave off a small laugh, tilted her head a bit to the side and gave both males a sweet smile. "You guys really get along well, don't you?"

To her surprise, Sesshoumaru nodded. And in effect Shippou looked touched. All these years Sesshoumaru never showed to him openly that he was actually glad to have him around, and now that little nod was like a true evidence of his paternal affection.

They finished their dinner, and Kagome disappeared into the kitchen to do the wash-ups with Shippou helping her while Sesshoumaru proceeded to his library straight after dinner.

They were feeling a little bit lightheaded and giddy after dinner, but couldn't explain themselves why; maybe it was the alcohol or maybe it was the way happiness should feel, or at least the way home should feel.

After doing the chores, Kagome and Shippou moved to the living room to watch an old drama series on TV. She sat down on the couch, and Shippou contented himself by sitting on the floor near her, laying his head on her lap as she stroked his hair absently.

The drama was quite famous seven years ago. Kagome had watched it twice already. The story was simple and tears-wrenching. Tatsuya, a young player, had a very devoted girlfriend, Moeko, whom he loved. When he was about to propose to her on her birthday, she was nowhere to be found. She was somewhat suspicious that he was becoming close to a woman who was working with them, and out of jealousy she refused to meet him on her birthday, until the woman explained to her that she only spent times with Tatsuya to help him pick an engagement ring for her. So Moeko and Tatsuya went on looking for each other on that day until later that night they finally found each other, but when he was about to cross the street to get to her, a car hit him, resulted his immediate death from the impact. But in his spectral state Tatsuya found that he didn't want to leave the world yet. He had to help his girlfriend, who, caused by his tragic death, was trying to kill herself, blaming herself for his death. So he materialized his soul into the body of a coma patient, who happened to be the one who drove the car that killed him. And so the story goes… (AN: a bit complicated? But I didn't make this up; this is the story of a Japanese drama series titled 'Anything for you')

Sesshoumaru was on his way to his room, passing the living room, when he exited the library holding a staple of books under his arm, and that was when he saw them, Shippou on the floor, she stroking his hair. And he couldn't fight the sudden urge to join them, so, as if in trance, he sat himself next to her.

She was momentarily frozen in shock. At the moment his body settled down next to her she stiffened. Shippou looked up, suddenly feeling her change, and then he saw his guardian sitting next to his Okaa-san. Sesshoumaru himself was trying to feign his unnatural behavior by looking straight ahead of him as if he too was quite taken by the drama.

She relaxed a bit and continued to stroke Shippou's hair; her other hand rested at her side.

Sesshoumaru was not feeling like himself. The moment he had met her in the restaurant, he had been behaving so unlike himself even after nine hundred years of practiced disinterest. He was starting to feel something that he guarded against, the intensity of an emotion.

And the feeling was good; he didn't want to push it away for fear he might never experienced something like this ever again, not with anyone else, ever.

So he breathed her scent in. Something in his inside urged him to touch her, not to haul her against him in passion but to attempt a gentle and light contact. He observed absently her hand lying at her side as he moved his hand surreptitiously so that his little finger touched hers.

Tingles of electricity crept up to their arms and all the way to their center parts. He was, to his surprise, breathing hard. Kagome held her breath, and then she hastily stood up, startling both males.

She dashed to the fridge, rummaging its content shakily, and asked in troubled, but in cheeriness feigning, voice. "Would you guys like some ice cream? I bought strawberry and cheesecake flavor, hazelnut, kiwi sorbet, and baileys flavor."

"Strawberry and cheesecake!" Shippou answered giddily.

"I pass; I don't really like sweets." Sesshoumaru answered in dejected voice, feeling like a kicked pup.

Kagome disregarded his tone of voice, and continued cheerily. "I thought you might not like sweet things much, that's why," she paused. "Ta-daah… I bought you a chicken broth flavored ice cream."

Sesshoumaru eyes almost bulged as Shippou clamped his hand against his mouth, turning green (AN: Kagome, you silly twit, even though he doesn't like sweets, it's really too inhuman to offer him something like that)

Sesshoumaru sweatdropped and managed a weak croaked answer. "I take baileys flavour, thank you."

"Mom, come on and hurry up; you missed the spot where Moeko tried to jump off from the hospital building, and now the ghost Tatsuya is looking for the nurse, the one, who can see him."

"Coming… here's yours, Sippou. Sesshoumaru-sama, the baileys flavor, right?" He nodded and accepted the handed ice, and then she did the cruelest thing she could do to him, she changed her seat.

"Kaa-san?" Shippou asked tentatively. She gave him a tiny nervous smile and patted her lap, indicating him to draw closer.

It hurt. Her act of insensitivity resembled a cold slap to his face. Sesshoumaru's eyes started to waver, but he kept his gaze straight to the screen.

The drama was in the part where the nurse caught up with Moeko. They were standing on the rooftop of the hospital, and then the nurse turned her head to look deeply into the young woman's eyes. Moeko choked a sob, and yet the nurse continued to look at her with an understanding gaze, until her eyes started to glaze over and both females hugged each other, crying soundly.

"Waste," Sesshoumaru spat; he gritted his teeth and continued in a strangled voice. "She didn't want to be saved in the first place. Nobody can save a zombie."

With that he stood up and left the room.

**+end of chapter+**

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Glossary:

Tadaima: "I'm back"

Okaeri: "Welcome home"

Zaru soba: a Japanese noodle dish, buckwheat noodle, usually self-made but they are also available in dried form in supermarkets, served cold with tsuyu (soya based dipping sauce), wasabi (japanese horseradish), nori seaweed, and negi (japanese leeks). Zaru soba is usually served in summer.

Chicken broth flavored ice cream: this flavor does actually exist(or did, I don't know if they still have it). I read it in the newspaper last year or so; it said that the Japanese was much addicted to the flavor of poultry that a certain ice cream manufacturer invented this special sort. (If you asked me, he had to be high on crack -and was hugging a big bucket of fried chickens- when he did that)

_**Please R&R**_


End file.
